


Safe and Sound

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Albuquerque, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hot Air Balloons, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Sam, Cas, and Jimmy really want to ride in the hot air balloon and Dean really doesn’t want to say no, no matter how much it scares him.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN rare ships creation challenge. The prompt was balloons.

Dean isn’t sure how the hell he wound up agreeing to this, but at least he was too tired to really comprehend it – yet. It’s too damn early to be awake yet, the sun just barely deciding it was time to get it’s own ass up, but he Dean is, bundled up in sweaters and mittens and a wool hat, standing in the middle of a field waiting for giant ass balloons to fill up. It had been Cas and Jimmy’s idea. The two of them had apparently been on several hot air balloon rides when they were kids and for some ungodly reason, they wanted Sam and Dean to experience it, too. They even resorted to those damn puppy dog eyes, and really. Dean was no match for three sets of big sad eyes all trained on him.

So, here he is, sipping watery hot cocoa and standing in wet grass, Sam and Jimmy on either side of him while Cas hunts down something for breakfast. Jimmy and Sam both have coffee and it smells delicious, but Dean’s not planning on making the mistake of waking himself up for this more than he has to be. It’s bad enough he actually agreed to step inside a hot air balloon and he’s pretty sure the second they start to lift off he’s going to be wide awake so there’s no way in hell he’s gonna wake himself up before that.

Cas comes back with four breakfast burritos wrapped in tinfoil too hot to really touch so Dean stuffs his in the pocket of his hoodie. Sam is undeterred and tears into it without so much as a blink. Jimmy digs in, huffing and hedging his bites carefully as the steam rolls right into his face. Dean rolls his eyes and smiles.

The flight crew is still fussing with the balloon, which is laid out on the grass like a giant quilt. It’s rainbow striped and in your usual, boring balloon shape. Jimmy had wanted to ride in the one shaped like a cow but they weren’t doing rides. The flood lights around the gondola go on and one of the men steps into the opening of the balloon, holding it above his head as it drapes around his shoulders. Another man turns on the fan seated beside the gondola, the balloon ripples as it fills with air.

Dean can’t say whose idea the whole trip was, but it sure as hell wasn’t his. Albuquerque is a nightmare city. The streets are spotty at best, with potholes and cracks nearly everywhere on the main streets. No one knows how to use a turn signal, or drive the speed limit, or drive in general. The downtown traffic is a mess and the street lights change faster than if a hyperactive kindergartener was playing with the switches. Also, there’s a goddamn amusement park in the middle of the city, behind a Taco Bell and with no hotels anywhere within decent driving distance. Also, it’s hot and dry and Dean’s pretty sure he’s never used more lotion in his entire life. Even Sam is complaining about what it’s doing to his hair, and that man doesn’t even have to brush it. It’s a mess.

There are a few things that make the city worthwhile, though. For one, Dean couldn’t spit without hitting a quirky little diner and most of the food is amazing; it’s all smothered in sauces and cheese and deep fried and spicy as hell and Dean’s pretty sure he’s clogged all his arteries but it’s not like he cares. Sam’s getting his fill of avocados, too, which is great. Cas really enjoys the sunsets, standing out on the balcony of their hotel room to take pictures of the sun as it dips below the mountains and paints the sky pink. He’s also a fan of the city lights and has been obsessed with taking pictures of the valley at night. In all, it’s been a decent vacation when they’re not in the car or ignoring the way their bodies are being sucked dry by the weather.

The only issue is the damn balloon thing. September to October, Albuquerque holds the world’s largest hot air balloon gathering. People from around the world come in to fly their balloons, gawk at the balloons, and make life hell for the locals. From the ground, they’re great. They’re everywhere in the sky at all times of the day and it’s honestly kinda pretty. Dean has no problem with them, and he certainly doesn’t have a problem with his boyfriends pressing their faces to the windows inside the Impala and pointing them out to each other. He does have an issue with the idea of stepping into one and expecting it to carry his ass through the air. With no protection. While he’s standing under a flamethrower. In the air.

Dean’s always had a thing about heights. It’s not so much the being up high if he’s in a building, it’s if he has to stand on top of that building that there’s an issue. Also, there’s the plane thing. Planes are a huge no-no. It doesn’t matter how many times Sam’s told him he’s more likely to die if a vending machine fell on him, what matters is that they’re big metal death traps flying through the air at god knows how high like that’s a thing people were actually meant to do.  But. Cas and Jimmy really wanted to do this and Dean figured it wouldn’t be so bad if it was early in the morning and he wasn’t awake enough to process it.

The balloon fills with air, rippling and puffing in odd places was the whole thing starts to lift. The pilot comes over to talk to them. She’s an older woman named Mildred, and she’s entirely too chipper for anyone this early.

“So, just some safety things before we take off. One, make sure your scarves and hair are out of the way of the rigging. If it gets tangled in the ropes you’re not going to have a good time. Stay in the basket, obviously, and don’t lean over the sides. You can look, but don’t hang out of it or you could wind up a splat on the ground. Also, the fuel tanks are going to be on either side of you. Don’t fiddle with ‘em or else. And mind the fire,” she says, patting Sam on the arm, “usually we don’t have to say anything about that but for taller riders, you should just be aware of it.”

Sam chuckles.

“Any other questions?” Mildred asks.

Cas and Jimmy both shake their heads. Behind Mildred, the gondola tips upward at an angle as the balloon tries to lift off. The fan stops and the crew around it climb into the basket. One pulls a cable and fire shoots into the balloon with a deafening roar. The balloon and basket right themselves, and Mildred motions for them to follow. She jogs to it, vaulting over the basket that’s nearly as tall as she is. Sam gets in with minimal effort while Dean and Cas pull themselves in. Jimmy has the most trouble, getting his foot stuck over the edge and nothing else. Cas pulls him in the basket while Dean hides a chuckle behind his hand.

The instant the ropes are untied, Mildred pulls the cord and the fire is even louder than it was before. They ascent quickly, and Dean does his damnedest to not think about it. The basket beneath his feet doesn’t have a whole lot of give, but it still shifts when he rocks his weight back and forth between his feet. It’s not terrible, and the lift off isn’t that jarring, but his stomach still feels like it’s about to drop at any moment.

“Dude, look,” Sam says, nudging him with his shoulder.

Dean isn’t even aware he’d closed his eyes until he opens them. The sun is coming up now, tinging the sky a soft purple around the mountains. About a dozen other balloons are scattered around them, some higher, some lower, all glowing when their cords are pulled the air is heated. Dean forgets to be afraid for a moment.

“It’s beautiful,” Cas says, snuggling close to Dean’s back.

“Yeah, it is,” Dean says.

They climb higher as more balloons join them in the air. The sun peaks out fully from behind the mountains, and they begin to drift away from the cluster of color in the sky. They drift into the open areas of the city, which is surprising as the whole thing seems packed beyond belief.

“That’s the Rio Grande below us,” Mildred says, pointing out over the edge.

Like an idiot, Dean glances over the side alone with Cas, Jimmy, and Sam. The looks more like a murky stream with the sandbars exposed the way they are. The forest that surrounds it – because apparently there’s also a forest in the city – looks drier than it probably should, but maybe that’s a consequence of fall. Jimmy takes a few pictures.

“How high up are we?” Jimmy asks.

“’Bout 300 feet,” Mildred says. “We’ll go up a little higher when we fly over the Bosque, it’s just nice to be closer to the river. If we were in Colorado I’d take you to right above the surface.”

Dean gulps. His heart beats a little faster, and he knows his upper lip is starting to sweat. It’s not that high, logically, he knows that, but it’s still pretty high. If a strong wind were to pick up right now and tip the basket they’d probably die. Maybe the water would break their fall. Then again, it’s not that deep and there was that Mythbusters episode about falling into the water. How high was that dummy again? Was it only 100 feet? Because if that was the case they were all totally fucked if the wind kicked up.

Mildred pulled the cord and the balloon soared higher, letting the river shrink below them. The loud rush of air stays in Dean’s ears even after the fire goes out, and Dean feels his heart start to pound in his chest. No. This cannot be happening now. Not now of all times, dammit! If he has a panic attack up here in the sky there’s no way he can get down and he is not going to embarrass Sam and Cas and Jimmy like that. Goddammit, he really should’ve taken a Xanax before they left the hotel.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Jimmy asks, stroking Dean’s arm.

Dean bites his lip, but it must be obvious to everyone that he’s freaking the fuck out by the way they’re looking at him. Sam’s brow is furrowed, his lips in a tight line. Cas is curled close on one side while Jimmy hovers on the other. Mildred is frowning at him. God, he must look pathetic right now. He’s such a fucking embarrassment.

Dean’s trying to control his breathing. It wants to come out in huffs and stutters, but he’s got to keep it together. He’s got to. He can’t do this here, no matter how much he wants to curl up on the floor of the basket and disappear. He can’t do this right now.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Mildred says, “don’t worry hon, it happens more than you’d think.”

Dean nods. That doesn’t really help but at least he’s not the only idiot on the planet.

“Well,” Mildred says, “are you three just going to stand there or are you going to comfort your boyfriend?”

Dean’s pretty sure he’s going to be sick now. If the look on Jimmy’s face is any indication, he is, too.

“I might have been born at night but it wasn’t last night. I know you’re all together. Doesn’t bother me none, I was out chasing skirts in the 60s,” Mildred says.

“You were – do what now?” Jimmy babbles.

“Just comfort your boyfriend.”

Jimmy scoots closer, his fingers tangling with Dean’s own. Sam’s hand comes to land on his back, stroking warm circles up and down his spine, and Cas presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Dean gulps and takes a deep breath. Mildred is probably judging them. She probably thinks this is weird, no matter what she says. Hell, she might not but maybe if she knew they were sets of brothers…. Wait, no, that’s not helping.

Dean takes in a deep breath. Maybe if he grounds himself just a little. He’s got Cas, Jimmy, and Sam all next to him. They’re safe. They know him. They won’t judge. They love him. He’s okay. He’s in the air but the basket is solid under his feet. There’s no wind. He’s okay. The sky is a pretty blue, at least, and the city is moving towards the horizon. There are cars and buses and buildings over there, just minding their own business. He catches a whiff of coffee from Mildred’s travel mug. It smells strong and nutty and it makes Dean’s mouth water a little, no matter the fact that he probably doesn’t need to be more wired right now.

He exhales slowly and with purpose. So he’s having a panic attack. That’s not unusual but it is what it is. He’ll just wait it out. It’ll pass, it’s just going to suck. At least he has his favorite people with him.

“So, you were really chasing skirts in the 60s?” Dean asks.

Mildred laughs. “Of course. It wasn’t called free love for nothin’.”

“You got any stories to tell?”

“Oh, I do indeed.”

* * *

 

The ride takes three hours. By the time Dean steps back onto solid ground his legs are wobbly but he’ll take it. He’s been off the panic attack for hours but he’s exhausted to the bone. God, those suck so hard.

Sam takes the keys to the car and makes Dean sit in the back with the twins. Mildred had told them to “take him home and spoil him” with a saucy wink and apparently that means Dean gets to be in the middle of a Novak sandwich. It’s not like he minds, though, it’s differently one of his favorite places to be.

Cas’s hand is skimming down the front of his shirt, playing with the buttons as he dips his fingers into stroke Dean’s stomach. Jimmy is nibbling on his neck, his hand resting on Dean’s thigh.

“We’re sorry,” Cas says, “we didn’t realize you would have the issues you did up so high.”

“’S okay,” Dean says, rolling his head to expose more of his neck. Jimmy’s teeth slip out to nip his skin occasionally, but he mostly sticks to kissing and licking at the sensitive spot just behind Dean’s ear lobe. Dean shudders as Cas pops the buttons on his shirt front.

“We hate it when you’re upset,” Jimmy coos. “We want to make it up to you.” He nuzzles his nose into Dean’s hair as Cas presses his lips against Dean’s. Dean allows himself to be pulled along with Cas by the lips as Jimmy spreads Dean’s thighs.

“I’m sure Sam would like to, too,” Cas says, a hairsbreadth away from Dean’s lips.

“Sam,” Jimmy says, “tell Dean how you’d like to make it up to him.”

Sam shifts in the front seat, on hand on the steering wheel and the other out of sight. He locks eyes with Dean through the rearview mirror. “I think he could use a full body massage,” Sam says.

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Jimmy says, kneading Dean’s thigh.

“Where would you like to start, Sam?” Cas asks.

“Shoulders, maybe,” Sam shrugs. “I’d like to work my way down.”

Dean shudders and Cas chuckles against his skin.

“You can take the back, I’ll take the front,” Cas says.

“What about me?” Jimmy pouts against Dean’s skin.

“We could switch,” Cas suggests.

“Or you could pay special attention to his head. He likes a good skull massage. Maybe a neck massage. Or you could pay attention to that oral fixation he has,” Sam says.

Okay, this is how Dean’s going to die. The balloon was bad, but having all three of his boyfriends talk about what they want to do with him like he’s not even there is going to be the death of him.

“Would you like that, Dean?” Jimmy asks, “would you like it if I put something in that pretty mouth of yours? Something for you to suck on?” Jimmy thumbs his lower lip, his eyes glazed like he’s lost in the thought of it. And, if he’s honest, Dean is too.

“God, yes,” Dean says.

The pull up to the hotel just in time. Cas is already working Dean over in a loose fist and he can tell by the way Sam is squirming in the front seat that he’s having a hard time keeping it together. They don’t even bother trying to make themselves decent, they just make a mad dash towards the outdoor stairwell and to their room.

The door is opened and Dean is pushed inside, after which he’s surrounded on all fronts. The door slams shut and Dean’s got Jimmy – or at least he thinks it’s Jimmy – ripping his pants off while Sam kisses him. He’s barely got his hands tangled in Sam’s soft locks before Sam is pulling back to strip his shirt off and Cas takes his place, rolling his hips against Dean’s. He’s barely got any time to breathe in between the kisses and the hands pulling and pushing at all sides. He winds up on his side on the bed, completely naked.

Sam, Cas, and Jimmy are all naked too, their clothes scattered on the floor and on hanging off the television. Jimmy gets on the bed first, knee walking until his dick is right above Dean’s face. Sam and Cas then join him, Sam settling in behind him and Cas at his groin. It actually starts with a massage, as Sam had suggested. Jimmy rakes his nails across Dean’s skull while Cas rubs his chest. Behind him, Sam presses the heel of his palms into Dean’s shoulders. It feels nice, and Dean groans as the knots in his body release. Sam whispers a swear behind him.

Dean’s a little dizzy. It might be the remnants of the panic or the fact that he’s getting a really good massage, or maybe it’s a combination of the two, but he feels soft and floaty. It’s good and calming and that means he almost jumps when Sam’s tongue touches at the soft flesh of his ass. Cas chuckles in front of him, running his own tongue up the vein in Dean’s cock. Dean shudders, and Sam bites into his left ass cheek.

Cas and Sam don’t waste much time after that, Sam sliding his tongue against his pucker and Cas licking the slit of Dean’s cock. Dean moans, biting his lip.

“No, no,” Jimmy says thumbing Dean’s lip from between his teeth, “don’t you dare try to keep those lovely noises quiet. I want to hear you. Cas wants to hear you. Sam wants to hear you.”

As if to prove Jimmy’s point, Sam spears his tongue into Dean’s hole while Cas takes the crown of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit,” Dean whimpers.

“That’s it, baby,” Jimmy coos, “let us hear you.” He’s stroking Dean’s hair and cradling his head.

Sam swirls his tongue in circles over Dean’s hole before licking long, broad strokes up it. He alternates between licking and nipping at Dean’s cheeks before diving back in. Dean feels his pleased grunts vibrate up his spine. Cas, on the other side, is bobbing slow and steady up and down Dean’s dick, shifting his angle until he can take Dean to the root and swallow.

“Fuck!” Dean moans.

“Tell me how it feels,” Jimmy says.

“”S good,” Dean groans.

“Yeah?” Jimmy asks, scratching up and down the base of Dean’s skull, “Sam’s so good with his tongue.”

Dean groans, shuddering and closing his eyes. He’s not going to last very long if he’s subjected to this for much longer.

“Cas is okay,” Jimmy says, followed by a loud smack and a yip. “Okay, he’s more than okay. He’s marvelous. He doesn’t have a gag reflex.” Dean’s legs twitch and he threads his fingers through Cas’s hair. Jimmy’s hand joins his own, guiding Cas to bob faster. “He used to practice on me, back when we were in college.”

“Fuck… Jimmy… you gotta stop talkin’,” Dean says, more breath than words.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“I’m gonna… I’m not… not gonna,” Dean cuts himself off with a sharp inhale as Sam slides on finger inside his body. He presses into the glorious little bundle of nerves with laser like focus.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay,” Jimmy says.

Dean lets out a warbling cry, half sob, and half moan. His whole body is on fire and he’s going to die if he has to stay still for much longer.

Jimmy’s cock slides over Dean’s lips and he takes his opportunity to let out some of his frustrations. He pulls Jimmy close and holds his waist, taking as much of Jimmy as he can into his mouth. Jimmy groans and Dean sucks hard, the way he knows Jimmy likes.

“Fuck, baby,” Jimmy sighs, “keep doing that.”

So Dean does.

It’s not long before Jimmy is babbling, his hips desperate to trust into Dean’s mouth. Dean feels the pleasured moans of Sam and Cas as they suck and lick at him, both fucking their firsts if the slick smacking sounds are anything to go by.

It all builds and builds until Dean just can’t take it anymore. He pulls off Jimmy’s cock and buries his face into Jimmy’s hip, moaning as his orgasm over takes him and his body trembles. Jimmy pets his hair as Cas swallows him down and Sam continues rubbing his prostate. Then, all at once it’s too much and Dean squirms. Cas and Sam pull away, kissing each other, then Jimmy. Dean sighs, too worn out to really contribute and lets them work it out between them. Sam comes first with a groan, then Cas, nearly silent save for the almost pained gasp he always gives. Jimmy is last and loudest, and some of his come hits Dean in the face. Before he can apologize, Dean wipes it away with a finger and offers it to Cas, who takes it easily.

The four of them cuddle up in the center of the bed, not speaking. It’s nice and warm and Dean feels completely safe. He falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
